1. Technical Field
This invention relates to hot roll forming elongated channel configurations by passing bar stock through multiple shaped roller pairs that progressively impart the desired shape to the material as it passes therebetween.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different roller shapes and roller positions to form the material into different sectional configurations, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,856,269, 2,505,241, 3,485,076, 4,821,550.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,856,269 a method and means for rolling channel sections is disclosed wherein vertical rollers progressively roll shape the blank into U-shaped channel having a cross-sectionally thin base with oppositely disposed upstanding flanges.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,505,241 a method of making Oge gutter is shown wherein a channel is formed from strip material. The relatively thin strip material is formed by multiple roller pairs spaced in oppositely disposed relation to one another in both vertical and horizontal actual alignment. The Oge gutter is used on houses and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,076 discloses a roll form apparatus having mating roller disks with rigid and resilient portions. This arrangement allows for portions of the material being processed to be formed between the rigid portions and confined between the resilient portions allowing the parts to vary. This combination imparts dimensional integrity to the shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,550 discloses an adjustable roll forming machine formed of lightweight material in a unitary construction. Multiple rolls are driven by a single continuous chain drive in a sequential manner and groups of rollers can be removed in a single step for servicing an adjustment.